1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technical field of electro-optical devices, such as liquid crystal devices, and electronic apparatuses, such as liquid crystal projectors, including such electro-optical devices.
2. Related Art
Generally, such electro-optical devices are driven on the basis of image signals supplied from an external circuit to image signal lines through external circuit connecting terminals. For example, in a liquid crystal device, image signals are supplied from image signal lines via a sampling circuit to a plurality of data lines that are laid out in an image display area on a substrate. The sampling circuit is disposed in a peripheral area located around the image display area and includes a plurality of sampling switches, one sampling switch being associated with each data line. The sampling switch is generally formed of a single-channel or complementary thin film transistor (TFT). An image signal line is connected to the source of the sampling switch, a data line is connected to the drain of the sampling switch, and a sampling signal line for supplying a sampling signal is connected to the gate of the sampling switch. Concerning such sampling switches, for example, JP-A-2002-49330 discloses a technique for providing a shielding electrode between adjacent sampling switches to electrostatically shield the data line connected to the drain of one sampling switch and the image signal line connected to the source of the adjacent sampling switch.
The sampling switches are disposed with regular gaps therebetween such that they can be associated with the corresponding data lines. This causes a technical problem in that light leakage occurs in the gap between adjacent sampling switches. Accordingly, when displaying an image, in a peripheral area through which light should not pass, a streak-like white portion may be displayed at a position corresponding to the gap between adjacent sampling switches.